one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Viral Vs. Undyne
Viral Vs. Undyne is Episode 54 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees. It pits Viral from Gurren Lagann against Undyne from Undertale. Description Two beings who aim to eradicate humans duke it out for a minute! Will Undyne prove why she is the head of the Royal Guard? Or is she no match for the Viral's Gunmen? Interlude (Guilty Gear Xrd -REVELATOR- "Sky Should Be High - Boss Theme" Remix) 2 FIGHTERS 60 SECONDS 1 VICTOR ONE MINUTE MELEE Fight Waterfall Undyne was on patrol. Everything seemed fine until the ground began to rumble and a loud crash was heard, shaking the area. Wondering what had happened, she rushed to the source of the noise to investigate. She arrived to find something strange. It looked humanoid, but it was made out a sort of metal and was massive. "What is this?" She said to herself. "It reminds me of Mettaton. Did Dr. Alphys build this?" She then heard movement nearby. "Where am I? Is this another human village? Whatever. I don't have the time for them. I need to get back to the surface!" Undyne turned in the direction of the voice and pointed her spear at Viral. "A human! So you're the owner of this machine! I won't let you get away!" "Well, I didn't expect to run into another one of my kind here! How do you think I'm a human? That is just insulting!" "You can't fool me! You look exactly like one!" Viral sighed. "Die, human!" Undyne threw her spear at Viral, who swatted it away with his cleaver. "You made a mistake, picking a fight with me!" "You act like you're superior to me. Don't make me laugh, you dirty human! I'll show you the power of the Royal Guard!" IT'S ALL OR NOTHING! FIGHT! Undyne began throwing more spears but Viral simply swatted them away like before. After this, he dashed towards Undyne and swung his weapon. Undyne managed to block the weapon and push Viral away before the two engaged in a dual with there weapons. Viral, however, managed to overpower Undyne and slashed her with his cleaver several times before kicking Undyne, who skidded back. Viral beckoned Undyne to come forward but she didn't. Instead, she sprouted some spears from he ground beneath Viral and sent him skyward. Undyne then threw a few spears at her opponent, all of which hit him. She the leapt up and slammed Viral into the ground with her weapon. Upon landing on the ground, she turned Viral's soul yellow. Viral stood up but found out that he couldn't move. Undyne then began launching spears at him from all directions. However, Viral was able to hit them all away just in time and rushed forward to kick Undyne before unleashing a brutal combo with his cleaver. He managed to hack into Undyne,s body, critically wounding her to the point where she was guaranteed to die. ..or not. Viral was forced back a bit by a burst of light from Undyne's body and was temporarily blinded. When his vision was restored, he saw Undyne, but it she wasn't the same as before. It was Undyne the Undying. "I never let injustice escape my grasp. You shall meet your end, human!" Viral was taking it cool, thinking she was bluffing but he was wrong. Undyne immediately zoomed up to him and began hitting him with a flurry of slashes. She then landed a powerful strike which sent Viral flying back. "Give up!" Undyne waited for Viral to return but he didn't. She was about to investigate where he landed when she heard something moving. It was the gunman. It stood up and loomed over Undyne with four swords drawn. "Let's see how you will fair against Enkidudu!" Viral shouted. "Size doesn't matter!" Undyne replied. "I shall still take you down!" Enkidudu swung all of its blades at Undyne, who was able to block them. The two struggled with their clashed weapons for a while before Undyne managed to push the gunman. She then threw a few spears in it, which dented it, but it was not enough to put it down. She then leapt up and hit Enkidudu with her spear, sending it flying back a little. Enkidudu recovered and Undyne launched a handful of spears at it. Enkidudu deflected all of the spears with its swords and lunged at Undyne with them. As soon as their weapons clashed, the two dueled it out once again. After a lot of blocking and slashing, Undyne hopped backwards and threw another spear. Enkidudu deflected it, and it pierced Undyne through the shoulder. Distracted by the pain, Undyne failed to react to an upward slash form Enkidudu, which sent her upwards. Enkidudu then kicked Undyne hard, sending her all the way to the hotlands. The heroine failed to endure the heat and passed out. K.O.! "I've wasted my time here." Viral said to himself. I need to get out of here. As he walked away in Enkidudu, he thought to himself. "She was able to match me in my gunman. How powerful are the inhabitants of this village?" Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... VIRAL! (theme Cue theme) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Monsters themed One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:'Anti-Heroes' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music